1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pool chairs and more particularly pertains to a new portable poolside chair apparatus for permitting a user to sit partially submerged in a pool adjacent the pool wall:
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pool chairs is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,363 describes a hanging wall table for swimming pools. Another type of pool chairs is U.S. Pat. No. 5,307,527 having a rigid design which hangs on the pool wall.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that is not only functional, but practical with regards to ease of use, storage, and portability.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by being collapsible into substantially flat dimensions, making it readily transportable and easily storable.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new portable poolside chair apparatus that has an adjustable seat portion that allows the user to vary the depth of the water in which he is submersed.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new portable poolside chair apparatus that has cushions for optimum comfort.
To this, the present invention generally comprises a plurality of frame sections. A pool deck portion that is placed on the pool deck surface adjacent the pool wall and is designed to support the structure. A backrest portion that includes armrests, contacts the pool wall, and supports the user""s back. A seat portion is positioned at the lower end of the backrest portion, protrudes outwardly into the pool, and is designed for supporting the user. The aforementioned portions are pivotally coupled making the unit foldable. The backrest and seat portions each include a selectively couplable cushion member for comfort.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty that characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.